The aura meister : The lucario and the assassin girl
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: A lucario who can't trust humans meets a young girl who brought death to over 25 humans by herself and can't trust herself.Together they'll start a journey to find the answers they're looking forward to:What is their place in the world?


**The Aura Meister **

(Lucario had always been my favorite pokemon of all times but also I truly adore the weapons of Soul Eater manga/anime they're the best weapons of all times so I mash them up in this little cross-over/ fanfiction I'll see how the audience react to the chapter 1 and if it works out I'll do a story series starting from the end of this. P.D I don't own anything all goes to their rightful creators and owners )

**Chapter 1: The Lucario who can't see the aura and the yakuza girl**

(? POV)

I've always said myself that I was useless. Being a lucario without aura feelers is the worst! I mean I had them but now don't so as my aura abilities are crap! I forgot to introduce myself my name is Hayate and I'm a lucario of 5,6 ft tall I'm pretty much normal except that I don't have aura feelers just some remain from where they were (courtesy from my last trainer but that's a story for another day).Everyone thinks I'm useless no aura skills just fighting and steel capabilities. Yeah not strong enough for mate and all the lucarios mock at me so to put it in simple terms my life is shit.

(Normal POV)

Then Hayate was taken away from his daydream by a rock and another lucario that was snickering and laughing holding his sides just to later disappear

"What's happening mother-fucker? What meditating hahaha of course you weren't. He said while running away I know because his voice was fading away.

Damn! If I had my aura capacities I would throw him an aura sphere so hard that it would break the crap out of him or chasing him with aura sight-he groaned.

He knew he was stronger than this but not being able to do something that your species is recognized for is like kick on the balls. He wondered what would he could do to get back his aura capacities. He knew that his aura feelers were beyond any help he wasn't liked by his "fellows" nor anybody was willing to accept him to be his mate neither male or female. His family was gone a long time ago hah I wish I could just get some more power. Hayate thought as he drifted to sleep. Then maybe I'll be able to have some respect. Hey! They're calling us another lucario said waking Hayate from his slumber. He followed him till the whole group was reunited it was like,at lack of better terms, a tribe a group with women, children and men. No more than 16, mostly guys. They we're all reunited in some kind of natural amphitheater trees around them with fruits, flowers the light seemed to shine right above them and at the same time the wind seemed to caress every plant ,tree and bush creating a sound like the gentle crash of waves on the shore. The lucario at the middle with one scar on the left eye and more bulkiness on his body it was clear that he was the leader.

"My dear friends and brothers our reconnaissance squad has communicated us that human poachers have came to our territory we need to escape now .All female and riolu move now to the north where the mountains are while a small group buy us some time now. Display!"

After that Hayate was running to the front or better said was forced he was shoved with the diversion team I mean it was obvious what's better bait than fresh cannon meat everyone knew that except Hayate. To him they told him that he needed to move to a area to distract but he was a bait destined to intercept directly the poachers.

(? POV)

"Huff" "Huff" I panted damn how much I must keep walking? I wonder how much farther it is to get to a town damn it I should had bought a map! I yelled as I sat down. I wonder why is this forest so deep man this is no way to be easy I mean five hours of walking I should had found the exit.

Speaking of which my name is Sakura Haromi. And I come from DeathCity Nevada, U.S.A. You probably don't know about it my reasons to be wandering: a secret. Why I'm on the pokemon world: also a secret. What I am well let's said that I am a hunting business assessor. Then a bush started to move and then it jumped a evee. Hello!-I said

"Lost yourself human"!-He said angrily

"Well I am already lost so I already did that and you had no reason to be rude you know"

"Well I guess you're right. Wait! you can understand me?!

"Yes and don't yell so close!"

"Sorry, its just that's weird you're a human that can understand pokemon"

"Well yes and no"

"What?"

"Well yes I can understand pokemon speech but no I'm not necessarily human"

"Of course you are you look like them"

"But how do you know that I'm not disguised to look human so people won't recognized me"

"Well then you're a ditto?"

"No I'm not a pokemon but a de-"

PANG!

( Normal POV)

They both turned to where the shot was made from Sakura didn't wait a minute and run. But the evee ran the other direction. She was getting close to a prairie. Then she saw a lucario on the ground all dead then she saw another lucarios also dead there were probably 3-7 corpses at much. She go on hill down where she saw another lucario laying on the ground but this one was without those feelers. But then a bullet came into his leg and he fell down with a howl of pain. The blood oozing from the leg was staining the grass. Then he saw something amiss a young human girl from not much age than 16, with a black kimono with red camellia embodiments and black hair let loose. But on the chest area was a pin with a round skull with three holes and three what it seem to be fangs.-"Run away human its not enough what your kind had done killing my tribe now you want to kill me"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Of course you do all what you humans do is destroy pokemon lives that's all what you're good for I hate every single one of you!"

But then a poacher approached really fast with a shot gun on his hands and a evil smirk on his face.

"Well, well look what we have here another one its time for you to join your friends and then he shot then Hayate heard Sakura said it was a little louder than a whisper but was pretty disturbing

"Don't hate me because I'm not like them and I'll never be that's because I'm not human"

(Hayate POV)

Then that strange girl jumped and then she was right in front of me. The bullets fly but with one hand she had them all between her fingers. And then she charged she was right in front of the poacher and with a quick sweep she had it on the ground grabbing his shotgun he put the cannon on his mouth and pull the trigger. The blood splurted like a water balloon. Then then she run next to another poacher in less than ten seconds she used the shotgun like a bo rod and throw him away. Then two other hunters were aiming at her and she throw them two shurikens each one right into the eyes. After her little trick again she used made their heads hit each other and with their shot guns shot each other inside their mouths making the top of their heads fly off like coins throw upon the air. But then she was surrounded by hunters on a circle. I knew she was death but then she breath deep and exhaled and a huge black gas cloud appeared. When it was all dispersed she was gone ,then suddenly chained daggers started to fall from the sky. Penetrating three poachers almost too easily as I looked up ,I couldn't believe it the daggers were coming from her hair! The rest were so scared that ran away saying a demon then she came down and she disappeared then she reappered but with all my group on thir cages holding them with one arm after putting them down she did something even more weird. She transformed her arm into a freaking katana! And she cut down the cages like a pecha berry. Then she try to get near me with her katana arm hand get near me I've try to run but sshe just put her hand on my shoulderand look to my eyes but then I spoke

"What are you?"

"I told you I'm not like them I'm not human"

"Then what are you?"

"Some could say a demon wearing a human skin but others call me demon arsenal Sakura"

_That was the start of my travels with he girl that reeks death._


End file.
